


Cafeteria Confessions

by annabellespells



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied Style, Implied abuse, M/M, implied Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellespells/pseuds/annabellespells
Summary: When Kenny gave all the money he had in order for Karen to get lunch, Butters offers to get both Kenny and his sister all the lunch food they want. Meanwhile, the guys discuss when Kenny or Butters will confess that they like each other.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Cafeteria Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! my names annabelle and this is my first fanfiction ówò !! i hope u enjoy it !! im super self conscious of my writing so im very sorry if this is dumb LOL
> 
> also just a warning the q word is used once derogatorily !

Kenny McCormick was not gay. 

At least, to everyone else, he wasn’t. He wasn’t really to himself, either. Bisexual? Definitely. But no one knew that either. And no one could know this. Sure, he had a girlfriend or two when he was a kid, but other than that? Nothing. He talks a big game about sex acts and porn he watches, but that’s really just a big coverup at the fact that he doesn’t have much experience at all. Though confident, he is also bashful when it comes to romance. Kenny has always been a giver. He almost felt as if it were unfair of him to date someone because he couldn’t afford to give them nice things. He could only focus on one person. She was the only one he feels he could spend money on...Karen McCormick. The light brown haired sister was one of the most important people in Kenny’s life. He was almost certain she was the most important person in his life. Well, Karen for sure, and maybe even…

Him. 

Kenny’s body tenses up like a stoic statue, his face chiseled with hesitance and fear when he thinks of him. If his face is watercolor painted with shades of pink and red, then he’s most definitely thinking about him. The blonde hair so light it shines like white in the sun. Those innocent, youthful eyes, one being a darker aqua than the other, which was glassed over like a ghost. The sweet, delicate eyelashes that bat in an intoxicating manner when his face softens with a smile. How his hands turn into fists, bumping into each other when he gets nervous. Kenny always knew that was when he needed a hug. 

‘So what if it’s true?’ Kenny thought to himself. ‘So what if I’m in love with my best friend? Which I’m NOT!’

As much as he wanted to convince himself otherwise, he knew the truth. Kenny McCormick was in love with Leopold Butters Stotch. 

Butters Stotch, to most people, is Butters Stotch. Either that, or a pussy. But to Kenny? He wasn’t just Butters. He was Buttercup, Leo, Butterfly, Leopold, Marj, Marjorine… The nicknames went on and on. Butters seldom minded. In fact, he almost eased up when called the names, smiling softly, staring at the ground. He was so used to assholes like Eric Cartman calling him horrible names that Kenny was sure his were a nice change of pace for him. Kenny never liked Eric Cartman. He once claimed he thought of Kenny as his “best friend”, to which Kenny scoffed at and laughed in his stupid, fat, fucking face. What a loser. There’s only one best friend for Kenny, and he thought about him the whole school day. 

Suddenly, Kenny is snapped back into his reality by the sound of an obnoxiously loud school bell ringing. It made him nearly jump through the roof and into the galaxy. Maybe he was too paranoid that the sudden noise was Butters overlooking his shoulder, viewing his lovey dovey doodles of him instead of taking notes. He knew the bell meant only one thing: Lunch time. 

Kenny always hated the school cafeteria. It just reminded him of how everyone and their dead grandma could afford food, but he couldn’t. Not to mention Cartman would make some dumbass comment about it. Kenny rarely fought back, though. He knew who was the better person. No one likes Cartman, not even his “best friend”. At least a couple people like Kenny. 

Though he was the nicest at the cafeteria table, Kenny knew that Butters wouldn’t stand up for him. He didn’t blame him at all, especially after all the shit he put him through. Hell, Kenny wouldn’t be surprised if Butters was downright scared of him. Out of all the people he manipulates, Butters really got the short end of the stick. He was manipulated simply because he was the easiest to do so. 

‘Ugh.’ Kenny groaned to himself. ‘People like Cartman deserve to rot in Hell.’

If there was one thing Kenny did not tolerate, it was the senseless bullying of anyone who didn’t deserve it. Butters, without a doubt, is a victim of said bullying. His sister, Karen, was for a while too when they were put into a foster home. Kenny didn’t like that. Mysterion didn’t, either. That girl was toast. 

Walking into the cafeteria, everyone was in line already. No one was seated yet, so Kenny made himself the first at his usual table. It seemed louder than usual today, with more people in line than usual. Well, it is Friday. It’s Salisbury steak day, too. Chef’s Salisbury steak competes with no other cafeteria food, it’s always on top. No wonder there’s so much buzz. Cartman was always the first in the lunch line. Go fucking figure. Naturally, he was the second to sit down. 

“Damn, Kenny,” Cartman snarled. “Couldn’t even bring Poptarts today?” He batted his eyelashes as if to say, ‘You know you love me.’

‘No,’ Kenny thought, shaking his head. ‘The fuck I don’t.’ 

Next sat down Stan, then Kyle, then Tweek, then Craig, then… 

Kenny’s heart beat faster than he did running from rabid turkeys. He could feel his face getting hotter, holding his hands together on the table and looking at them and them only. 

“Do you think he thinks we don’t know?” Stan whispered to Kyle. “I mean, even we weren’t this bad.” 

“Heya, fellas!” Butters exclaimed cheerfully in the sultry yet sweet southern accent. He did a little wave, sitting down right next to Kenny. Setting his tray down, Kenny could only pray that his parka hoodie was covering his nervous sweating. Butters dipped a french fry in ketchup before chomping away. He always ate so delicately, almost as if he were constantly on a first date. Out the corner of his eyes, Kenny couldn’t help but stare at the content boy, mindlessly enjoying his steak. His stomach rumbled just thinking about it. He knew that if he’d ask for his cookie, or at least half, or Hell, anything, Butters would say yes. But he couldn’t do that to him. Cookies, and sweets in general, were his favorite. Kenny didn’t even notice that Clyde, Token, and Jimmy all sat down as well before Butters derailed the train of thought in his mind. 

“Kenny,” Butters started, a concerned look on his face, “Why aren’t you eating?” 

Sigh. So much for impressing him, ever. 

“I don’t have enough money for food,” Kenny sighed, “I gave all I had to Karen. I don’t even know if she’ll be able to get something.” The anxiety in Kenny’s mind exacerbated tenfold. If Kenny couldn’t eat, then whatever. But Karen? She needed to eat. 

“Why, you should take me to meet your sister then!” Butters exclaimed, eyes closing with delight. What would that do? Kenny asked himself. 

“We should go get you and her some food.” He added, smiling the cutest smile Kenny had ever seen. If his heart wasn’t that of a beatboxer’s before, it sure as hell was now. He was too stunned by the kind gesture that he was, once again, frozen in place. Shaking his head, he snapped out of the trance he was pulled into by those aqua eyes. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kenny stated, “but… I might have to take you on your offer for Karen.” He sounded desperate, like he didn’t want to have to do this. Well, of course! Especially not to his crush! Kenny has always been the giver, not the gift receiver! It was weird and a bit out of his comfort zone. But the feeling that of all the people in the world who could, Butters cared about him… He couldn’t shake his feelings of euphoria. He tried to repress a wide smile, but he simply couldn’t, covering it with his gloved hands. 

“Well, come on then, silly!” Butters said with a bright smile. Heart shaped fireworks exploded in Kenny’s brain, though he was sure he was thinking with mostly his heart right now. With a swift motion, Butters grabbed Kenny’s hand. He cursed at himself for wearing his gloves everywhere. 

‘Is Butters either really smooth,’ Kenny questioned to himself, ‘or is he just really fucking oblivious?’ Kenny snickered to himself as Butters led him out of his seat. Guess we better find Karen.

“Let me show you where Karen sits,” Kenny said with determination (and excitement) in his voice. He couldn’t believe it! Karen was going to get at least one full meal today. One definitely wasn’t enough, but it was something. And something was just enough for the McCormicks. 

Kenny and Butters approached Karen’s lunch table. She was sitting with just one other girl, Tricia Tucker, Craig’s sister. However, Craig never called her that. He called her Ruby, and Kenny could only assume it was because of her pastel orange hair, carefully styled into two perfect ponytails- something Kenny could never seem to accomplish with Karen’s hair. When Karen saw her brother, her face lit up ecstatically. She jumped out of her seat, pulling her big brother into a hug. 

“Hi, Kenny!” Karen exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” Her face looked puzzled. There was a boy holding her brother’s hand. He looked like the boy that Kenny described to Karen as he was gushing about his kindness. Could it be Butters? Karen thought to herself. “Are you Butters, by chance?” 

“Why, yes I am!” Butters exclaimed. “Whatcha got for lunch today, Karen?” 

Karen’s face dropped down as fast and as extreme as a rollercoaster. She seemed agitated, or rather, embarrassed to say just how much she got to eat. 

“I-I uh… I was able to get a bag of baked chips!” She tried to exclaim, but rather, it came out more as a half assed attempt at portraying contentment. Well, that was exactly what it was, anyways. 

Kenny’s face dropped, too. “All that money I saved up only got a bag of baked chips?” He asked, though it was more so a rhetorical question towards himself. He wanted to swear, but refrained because of his younger sister’s presence. Why the fuck were the cafeteria prices so high?! Butters noticed the look on Kenny’s face and started to bump his fists together. He hated seeing Kenny so upset. He knows just how much Karen means to him. 

“Well, good for you two, my dad raised my allowance to an extra twenty dollars!” Butters cheered, holding the bill in the air with a look of self confidence he usually does not possess. 

“He did?” Kenny questioned. “No offense Butters but… Isn’t your dad kind of a… dick?” 

Butters laughed with a hint of embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck and hoping Kenny wouldn’t notice those fresh bruises. “I guess you could say that… But he rewarded me for not getting grounded for a whole day!” He laughed. 

Kenny felt complete and utter dread throughout hus entire body. Butters’ dad was probably the biggest bully of them all. Butters had as much luck as avoiding a grounding by his dad as he would avoiding landmines in a war. They’re spontaneous and explosive. Kenny despised him with all of his heart and soul. He even had to resort to sneaking through Butters’ window at night in order to hang out with him. Mr. Stotch doesn’t approve of “that boy, Kenny”. All Kenny had to do with that is scoff callously. 

“Come on,” Butters motioned. “What are we waiting for?” He made a swift motion with his hand to say, “Let’s go!” Kenny grabbed Karen’s hand to lead her to the lunchline. Butters grabbed Kenny’s hand, too, leaving him in a trance state of euphoria. From the lunch table, the guys all looked at them from afar. 

“Who do you guys think will confess first?” Craig asked the other boys at the table. 

“Definitely K-Kenny. He has m-m-more romantic experience, I think.” Jimmy stated. 

Kyle scoffed. “Kenny? Romantic experience? What planet do you live on? Kenny had one girlfriend in fourth grade.” 

Tweek nodded in agreement. “Y-yeah, it’s like he’s always had eyes for Butters.” 

“Yeah, I’m placing bets on Butters. He seems to be more confident with showing Kenny affection lately.” Token chimed in. 

“Butters? That queermo?” Cartman questioned. “He has no backbone to ask out Kenny.”

“Shut up, fatass.” Kyle stated stoically. 

“Yeah. Shut up, fatass.” Stan joined in. 

After all of the discussion passed, Kenny had finally made it to the serving part of the lunch line. 

“Hello there, children!” Chef exclaimed. Despite accepting the promotion to South Park High School, he still greeted the students the same. 

“Hey, Chef!” Butters replied. He looked down at Karen, who, despite being a freshman in high school, still seemed shorter and smaller than the average person her age. The image of malnutrition flashed in Butters’ mind, thinking about Kenny and Karen’s almost sickly level of body composition. He tried to forget about it. 

“What would you like, Karen?” Butters asked the younger girl. 

“That’s no question. Salisbury steak, please!” Karen said with a smile. “Can I get a cookie, too?” 

“Of course!” Butters lit up like a light. He wanted to help her and Kenny as best as he could. He just wished that Kenny would accept the help for himself sometimes. Chef made a tray of Salisbury steak with french fries and a cookie. You could see the smile that projected into Karen’s eyes. 

“What do you want to eat, Kenny?” Butters asked innocently, hoping he could get a good answer out of him. 

“I don’t want you to waste your money, Leo.” Kenny scolded. “Don’t worry about me.” Kenny’s stomach rumbled. It’s like he could feel his body fat being converted into energy. Kenny had never died from starving, but it sure does feel like he could right now. 

Butters busted out the puppy dog eyes. Something Kenny could never resist. “Pleeeaaase!” Butters cried out. “You deserve to eat! It would make me the happiest person alive if I could help you eat!” He was half teasing, but he knew he had to use exaggeration in order to convince him. Butters was always sort of a dramatic person. Kenny basically had no choice but to oblige. 

“Alllriiiight…” Kenny sighed. He tried to sound like he admitted defeat to play along, but inside of his head, he was throwing a party. He was so ecstatic he was getting to eat, and it was all possible thanks to the person he loves the (second) most. 

“Hit me up with that Salisbury steak, Chef!” Kenny exclaimed. Receiving his tray, the three moved onto the milk station. 

Kenny didn’t need milk, though it would be nice. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with his best friend’s money, though. Chocolate milk was fifty cents extra, which is obviously the best milk. He wasn’t going to make Butters pay two dollars for a tiny thing of milk. That’s like, a month’s allowance for Kenny. 

“Can I get chocolate milk?” Karen asked, hope in her eyes. 

Butters laughed a laugh that nearly took Kenny’s breath away and into Heaven. His smile was asymmetrical, but it had a lot of charm to it. His teeth were nearly perfect, though some of his front teeth were chipped. Kenny didn’t mind. His teeth had many gaps and chips. Looks weren’t even important to Kenny. He obviously had to make that exception partially for himself- what with his worn out, years old parka. He was so disorganized compared to Butters. How could he ever confess to someone so seemingly perfect? 

“You can get whatever you want, Karen!” Butters smiled. Her face beamed, and she grabbed the chocolate milk. Butters grabbed a second chocolate milk and set it on Kenny’s tray. 

Before Kenny could argue, Butters flashed a knowing smile at him. “I know it’s your favorite.” 

Kenny could feel his face reddening, trying to hide it with his hood again. 

“You feeling hot, Ken?” Butters asked. Kenny could feel himself stammering to find words in his head. Was Butters flirting with him? 

“Your cheeks are red, I mean.” Butters added nervously. “Do you need to take off your hood?” Butters reached for Kenny’s hood. Karen could recognize when her older brother was in one of his lovestruck trances. She snickered with a level of knowingness as to what’s clearly going on to anyone except… The two that it’s “going on” with. They can both be a little clueless. 

Without actually waiting for an answer, Butters slipped off Kenny’s hood with delicacy. Getting a better look at Kenny’s deep sapphire eyes, Butters became embarrassed. Although he had been more self confident as of late, sometimes eye contact can still get to him. He swiftly turned to the lunch lady to pay. The total was eleven dollars. 

“Holy shit, that’s expensive!” Kenny exclaimed. “You sure you wanna buy me lunch, Leo? I’ll be fine.” A nervous sweat resonating on his brow, Kenny gulped anxiously. 

“Don’t worry, Ken,” Butters reassured with a toothy grin. “Just like you do with me, I got your back!” Butters handed the lunch lady his twenty, getting nine dollars back. 

Walking back to her original table, Karen waved goodbye at Kenny and Butters. She smiled to herself. They’re both so nice… She thought to herself. ...And gay. Seriously, when will Kenny finally tell him?

Kenny and Butters headed back to their table as well, walking in on a heated discussion. 

“Butters isn’t going to confess first because he gets too nervous!” Clyde cried at the other boys at the table. 

“Well, Butters WILL confess first because he at least has more confidence than Kenny!” Token yelled back. 

“AGH! You guys, they’re coming!” Tweek squealed.

“Who cares, anymore, babe,” Craig scoffed. “They need to know. They’re the last of us to realize they’re gay.” 

“What the fuck are all of you talking about?!” Kenny asked, perplexity in his voice. He put his tray on the table. 

“Dude. We ALL know you and Butters like each other. Who’s gonna confess first? It’s been fucking ages!” Kyle confronted, pointing his finger at the two. Butters was wide eyed, shock all over his face. He was bumping his fists together. Kenny was uneasy, feeling the churning in his stomach like butter. He looked over at Butters, who was also looking at him from the corner of his eye. Butters looked down at the ground like he was lost in thought. 

He took a deep breath and looked at the whole group. “Well obviously, it would be me!” Butters exclaimed, his hands on his chest. 

Kenny’s eyes were shut tightly, like he wouldn’t dare look at the group, or especially Butters. He felt a pair of hands take his. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his eyes to see Butters smiling at him. 

“L-Leo?” Kenny questioned. “If you’re fucking with me, please tell me…” He muttered, sounding more vulnerable than he wanted to. The whole group gasped. 

“If I know one thing, it’s that not being my true self is killing me. And, to be honest, I wouldn’t want to be my true self without you being yours with me.” Butters stated softly, occasionally looking down at his Hello Kitty Converse to ease his uncertain anxiety. 

“The guys are right. I like, like you, Ken!” Butters exclaimed, his cheeks glowing pink against his porcelain skin. He ran circles on Kenny’s hand with his thumbs to try to ease some of his aflutter. 

Kenny couldn’t bring himself to say anything. All he could feel was delectation and a loss of train of thought. He was completely enamoured with Butters. Grounding himself back into reality, he brought himself to kiss Butters’ on his forehead. Butters’ formed stars in his eyes, and a big, delighted smile. 

“Eww. I’m gonna throw up, you guys.” Cartman snickered. 

“Shut up, fatass.” Kyle replied.


End file.
